Shego On The Road
by Mr H from D
Summary: Dies ist eine Parallelhandlung zur Episode Späte Rache. Shego ist auf dem Weg zu einer alten Freundin, doch es wird ein regelrechter Höllentrip für ihr Nervenkostüm. VOLLSTÄNDIG!
1. Autofahrt mit knalligem Ende

Autofahrt mit knalligem Ende

In der Episode „Späte Rache" („Attack of the Killer Bebes") baut Dr. Drakken Roboterfrauen, um sich an seinen ehemaligen Schulfreunden zu rächen. Shego taucht während der gesamten Episode nicht einmal auf. Steve Loter, einer der Macher der Serie, sagte einmal, sie wäre deswegen nicht in der Episode, weil sie zu der Zeit auf eine Hochzeit eingeladen war. Dies ist nun die genaue Geschichte von Shegos Abwesenheit.

Ein ganz normaler Tag in Dr. Drakkens damaligem Versteck.  
Drakkens Handlanger saßen entweder vor dem Fernseher und sahen sich Soap Operas an oder sie veranstalteten ein Blaubeermuffin – Wettessen. Einige wenige von ihnen schliefen, einer sogar im stehen. Um es auf den Punkt zu bringen: Sie taten all das, was sie nicht tun sollten. Drakken selber war in seine Arbeit vertieft. Er stand kurz davor, seine neueste Kreation fertigzustellen. Etwas, woran er seit Jahrzehnten arbeitete um diese Idee zu perfektionieren: Roboterfrauen! Er wusste genau, dass diese Erfindung ihn nicht nur endlich den verdienten Respekt bei den Menschen einbringen würde, die er mal für seine Freunde gehalten hatte, sondern auch, dass er damit seinem erklärten Lebensziel, der Weltherrschaft, ein Stück näherkommen würde.  
Wie wir alle wissen, lag er damit so etwas von falsch...  
Die Tür zu seiner Werkstatt öffnete sich und Shego betrat den Raum.  
„So, ich bin dann weg", sagte sie.Drakken schreckte auf und drehte sich um.  
„Weg? Wohin gehst du? Und warum hast du dich so chic gemacht?"  
Shego trug diesmal nicht den Anzug, den sie sonst immer trug. Sie hatte ihre, wie sie es nannte, „lockere Freizeitkleidung" angezogen. Diese „lockere Freizeitkleidung" war alles andere als ein schlabberiger Jogginganzug. Es handelte sich dabei um allerbeste „Club Banana"-Markenqualität. Nicht zu übertrieben, aber trotz allem Elegant genug, um neidische Blicke von all denen auf sich zu ziehen, die sich diese Klamotten nicht leisten konnten.  
Nicht, dass sie etwas dafür bezahlt hätte...  
„Was soll diese Frage", stöhnte sie genervt. „Ich habe ihnen doch erzählt, dass ich die nächsten drei Tage unterwegs zu einer alten Bekannten bin."  
Dr. Drakken überlegte kurz und kam zu dem Schluss: „Nö."  
„Doch! Die Hochzeit? Von meiner alten Schulrivalin Jessica? Die immer in allem nur die Zweitbeste war und mir, weil ich immer den 1. Platz belegt habe, auf dem Abschlussball Rache geschworen hat?"  
Drakken überlegte erneut.  
„Nö."  
„Ach, was rede ich überhaupt mit ihnen. Sie bauen Frauen aus Metall!"  
Shego drehte sich um und verließ kopfschüttelnd den Raum.  
Drakken rief ihr hinterher: „Titan! Metall wäre doch viel zu schwach! Kannst du mir nicht einmal zuhören, Shego? Ich rede und rede und du interessierst dich nur für deine eigene, kleine Welt! Und welchen Finger hast du mir da gerade gezeigt? Ich hoffe doch, dass das nur der Zeigefinger war! Shego? Ich rede mit ihnen, junge Dame!"  
Shego ignorierte Drakken wie gewöhnlich und ging einfach weiter. Als sich Drakken wieder seinen Robotern widmete, konnte er sich aber ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Er musste sich vorstellte, wie Shego zum Abschlussball ging. Mit einem aufgeplustertem Rüschenkleid. Vermutlich vom Star-Quarterback mit dem Auto abgeholt und am Ende auch noch zur Ballkönigin gewählt. Dann fiel ihm auf, dass er eigentlich gar nichts von seiner „rechten Hand" wusste. Aber eigentlich war es ihm auch egal, denn sobald er seine Roboter in Betrieb nehmen würde, müssten sich seine Handlanger auf eine riesige Kündigungswelle gefasst machen, von der auch Shego nicht verschont bleiben würde.  
Wie bereits gesagt: Er lag ja so etwas von falsch...

„Ihr Wagen wäre dann soweit", sagte Handlanger Nr. 28, der diese Woche für den Garagendienst eingeteilt war, als Shego eben diese betrat.  
„Hatte ich auch nicht anders erwartet. Wow, ich kann mich ja wirklich darin spiegeln."  
Shego ging einmal um ihr leuchtend grünes Cabrio herum und war mehr als angenehm vom Glanz des Lacks überrascht.  
„Naja, es wäre schlecht, wenn sie sich nicht darin spiegeln könnten. Ich habe sieben Schichten meiner selbst entwickelten Autopolitur aufgetragen."  
„Sieben? Hätte es eine nicht auch getan?"  
„Doch, aber besondere Autos von besonderen Persönlichkeiten, brauchen eine besondere Behandlung."  
Handlanger Nr. 28 bewunderte Shego. Er war nicht verliebt in sie, er hatte eine wunderschöne Verlobte namens Vicky mit der er sehr glücklich war, aber Shego war die interessanteste Person, die er je treffen durfte. Wie sie selbst die schwierigsten Situationen meisterte, ihre Körperbeherrschung in Kampfsituationen und wie sie es schafft, jeden Tag mit Drakken auszukommen, ohne ihn umzubringen, all das fand er mehr als bewundernswert. Er würde es ihr nie sagen, aber sie war sein Idol, obwohl er eigentlich eine etwas andere Karriere anstrebte, als sie.  
„Wissen sie", erzählte er, „ich will nicht immer Handlanger Nr. 28 bleiben. Irgendwann werde ich mein eigenes Unternehmen gründen. Autohandel und Zubehör und so. Meine Autopolitur werde ich zum Patent anmelden und sie sehen ja, wie hervorragend sie ist. Damit könnte, nein, damit werde ich Millionen machen."  
Shego setzte sich hinters Steuer.  
„Und warum bist du dann zu uns gekommen, wenn du lieber der neue Autokönig der USA werden willst?"  
Normalerweise kümmerte sich Shego einen Dreck um die Interessen der Handlanger und auch Smalltalk verabscheute sie zutiefst, doch noch nie zuvor hatte ihr Auto derart geglänzt und eben das versetzte sie in eine ungewöhnlich gute Laune. Das und die Aussicht, ihre alte „Freundin" wieder zu treffen.  
„Nun, wenn ich durch meine Politur erstmal an die Spitze gelangt bin, möchte ich auch dort bleiben und wie könnte man das besser, als mit illegalen Methoden? Ich hole mir hier nur ein paar Grundkenntnisse und knüpfe Kontakte."  
„Da hättest du dir aber etwas besseres aussuchen sollen, als ein Handlanger von Drakken zu sein."  
„Ach, manchmal muss man nehmen, was man kriegen kann. Eine schöne Fahrt wünsche ich."  
„Besten Dank. Gut zu wissen, dass wenigstens ein Handlanger etwas auf dem Kasten zu haben scheint."  
Mit diesen Worten gab Shego Vollgas und raste nach draussen. Kaum dort angekommen, musste sie auch schon eine Vollbremsung hinlegen. Obwohl sich das Geheimversteck fast mitten in der Wüste von Nevada befand und eigentlich keine Menschenseele in der Nähe sein sollte, hätte Shego beinahe jemanden überfahren. Eine junge Frau, Anfang 20. Sie sah aus, wie das typische Klischee des unscheinbaren Mauerblümchens, mit zwei „Pipi Langstrumpf-Zöpfen", grauer Kleidung und einer Brille. Keine dicke Hornbrille, eine kleine Brille, mit einem dünnen Gestell. Das Auto kam exakt 0,72 cm vor ihr zum stehen.  
Nach einigen kurzen Schrecksekunden, in denen sich niemand bewegte, rief Shego: „Verschwinde gefälligst!"  
Die Frau starrte Shego völlig entgeistert an und bewegte sich keinen Zentimeter.  
„Ich zähle bis drei, dann fahre ich weiter, egal ob du immer noch da stehst oder nicht! Zwei!"  
Diese Drohung schien zu wirken. Die Frau ging zur Seite. Shego warf ihr noch einen bösen Blick zu und fuhr dann weiter.

Die nächsten 1 ½ Stunden verliefen völlig unspektakulär. Zu unspektakulär. Die Landschaft um Shego herum bot nur Wüste, im Radio lief nur Mist und die CDs im Wechsler hatte sie einmal zu oft gehört. Wann immer ihr ein Auto entgegenkam, was aber leider nicht allzu oft passierte, drängte Shego es spaßeshalber von der Straße ab. Nur den riesigen, rostigen Tanklaster ließ sie in Ruhe. Er machte sie irgendwie nervös. Das lag vermutlich daran, dass der Laster gerade selber dabei war, einen Autofahrer abzudrängen.  
Ansonsten passierte aber nichts.  
Bis Handlanger Nr. 28 in der Garage ein merkwürdiges Geräusch hörte. Es klang wie ein Wackelpudding, den jemand an die Wand geworfen hatte und der nun langsam Richtung Boden waberte.  
Nr. 28 sah vorsichtig nach, wo das Geräusch herkam. Er hatte alles erwartet, nur nicht das, was er schließlich vorfand.  
„Verdammter Mist, verdammter. Das kann doch nicht wahr sein!" fluchte er und rannte zum Telefon.  
Einige Sekunden später klingelte Shegos Autotelefon.  
„Wer da und was geht es mich an?" meldete sie sich.  
„Shego? Handlanger Nr. 28 hier!"  
„Was gibt's?"  
„Halten sie sofort ihr Auto an!"  
„Wenn keine Bombe an Bord ist, sehe ich keinen Grund, das zu tun. Ist eine Bombe an Bord?"  
„Schön, wenn es nur das wäre, aber es ist irgendwie schlimmer. Meine Autopolitur hat anscheinend eine...naja...Nebenwirkung."  
„Nebenwirkung?"  
„Ja, das heisst, ich weiss gar nicht, ob es wirklich meine Politur war. Normalerweise ist sie harmlos, aber ich trage auch sonst immer nur eine Schicht auf."  
„Komm auf den Punkt!"  
„Ich habe auch bei Drakkens Auto mehrere Schichten aufgetragen, zwar nur fünf, aber, naja, auf jeden Fall ist es jetzt geschmolzen?"  
„Hast du gerade „geschmolzen" gesagt?"  
„Ja. Also ich weiss nicht, ob es wirklich an meiner Politur liegt, aber wenn doch, sitzen sie in einer tickenden Zeitbombe!"  
Eigentlich hatte Shego nicht vor, dem Ganzen glauben zu schenken, doch als ihr auffiel, wie die Fahrertür immer länger wurde und sich langsam über der Straße verteilte, entfuhr ihr doch ein: „Oh oh."  
Als plötzlich das, was vorher die Motorhaube war, gegen die Windschutzscheibe klatschte, trat Shego mit beiden Füßen auf die Bremse. Bei der Vollbremsung platzte ein Vorderreifen. Das Auto kam ins Schlingern und trotz Shegos Fahrkünsten überschlug sich der Wagen exakt 12 mal und blieb am Straßenrand liegen.  
Nr. 28 konnte den Großteil des Unfalls am Telefon verfolgen, hörte jetzt aber nur noch die Durchsage, dass „der von ihm gewählte Teilnehmer zur Zeit nicht erreichbar" ist. Er atmete einmal tief durch und rannte zum Aufenthaltsraum der anderen Handlanger.  
„Handlanger Nr. 47", rief er. „Ich brauche dein Auto!"  
Nr. 47 zog langsam seinen Autoschlüssel aus der Hosentasche und warf ihn Nr. 28 zu.  
„Wofür brauchst du ihn?"  
„Keine Zeit für Erklärungen, ich habe Shego umgebracht!"  
„Okay, bring Bier mit, wenn du wiederkommst!"  
Nr. 28 lief zurück in die Garage und Nr. 13 fragte Nr. 47: „Hat er gerade gesagt, er hat Shego umgebracht?"  
„Klang so."  
„Meinst du, er hat?"  
„Pff, wer weiss. Ich bezweifle es, schließlich ist sie nicht so leicht umzubringen."  
„Und wenn doch?"  
„Dann werden wir nicht mehr so oft geschlagen."  
„Dann ist ja alles gut."


	2. Per Anhalter fahren ist gefährlich

Per Anhalter fahren ist gefährlich...oder zumindest nervtötend

Seit dem Unfall waren schon einige Stunden vergangen. Der Tag neigte sich dem Ende zu und langsam wurde es dunkel. Shego lag mehrere Meter von der Pfütze, die einmal ihr Auto war, entfernt. Es war unklar, ob sie aus dem Wagen geschleudert wurde oder ob sie von alleine herausgeklettert war und dann das Bewusstsein verlor, doch dem Geier, der sich ihr näherte war das ohnehin egal.  
Nicht egal war ihm hingegen, dass er gerade, als er fröhlich drauf los picken wollte, von seinem vermeintlichen Abendessen am Hals gepackt, herumgewirbelt und durch die Luft geworfen wurde.  
„Niemand frisst mich, solange ich noch am Leben bin. Und selbst danach würde ich es mir noch überlegen!" rief Shego dem frustriert davonfliegendem Geier hinterher.  
Langsam stand sie auf und sah sich um. Die Erinnerung an den Unfall kam wieder hoch. Nach einer kurzen Selbstuntersuchung war sie sich sicher, dass sie bis auf ein paar kleinere Schrammen unverletzt war. Keine große Überraschung. Sie hatte schon schlimmeres überstanden. Sie ging zu den Überresten ihres Autos und stellte erstaunt fest, dass inmitten der grünen Matschpfütze ein völlig unversehrter Koffer lag.  
„Hm, immerhin etwas gutes", sagte sie zu sich selbst und fischte den Koffer vorsichtig heraus.  
In dem Koffer befand sich ihr komplettes Reisegepäck. Ja, sicher, Frauen reisen normalerweise nie mit nur einem Koffer, aber Shego dachte schon immer eher praktisch und packte nie mehr ein, als nötig.  
Leider brachte ihr das jetzt herzlich wenig. Sie stand mitten auf einer endlos scheinenden Wüstenstraße, ohne Auto, ohne Telefon ohne auch nur eine Ahnung, wie weit die nächste Ortschaft weg sein könnte. Sie beschloss, nicht weiter darüber nachzudenken, sondern stattdessen einfach ihre Reise fortzusetzen.  
Irgendwann war es schließlich Nacht. Es war keine Wolke am Himmel und der Mond und die Sterne warfen ein helles Licht auf die Straße. Eine zusätzliche Lichtquelle kam von Shegos linker Hand. Das „Feuer", das in ihren Händen brannte, war nicht nur eine hervorragende Waffe für den Nahkampf, sondern auch eine gute Präventivmaßnahme gegen in der Nacht jagende Raubtiere aller Art. Nicht einmal der dümmste Kojote – ja, ich meine den, aus den Road Runner-Cartoons – würde es wagen eine Frau mit einer grün glühenden Hand anzugreifen.  
Langsam näherten sich Motorgeräusche hinter Shego. Sie drehte sich um und sah ein Auto näherkommen. Um niemanden zu erschrecken, löschte sie ihre Hand und streckte den Daumen raus. Das Auto blieb stehen.  
„Brauchen sie Hilfe? Sie sehen schlimm aus." fragte Carl, der Fahrer des Autos.  
Shego sah ihn sich ganz genau an und sagte: „Nein, ist schon gut. Ich warte auf den Nächsten."  
„Das kann aber eine Zeit lang dauern, bis wieder jemand vorbei kommt. Vor allem Nachts ist diese Straße wie ausgestorben."  
„Nein, schon gut."  
„Was haben sie gegen mich?"  
„Um ehrlich zu sein, ihr Aussehen. Dieses blasse Gesicht, der exakt gezogene Seitenscheitel, das weisse Hemd und ihre schiefe Nickelbrille schreien geradezu: „Ich bin ein gestörter Serienkiller" und ich wette, wenn ich den Kofferraum aufmache, finde ich dort ihre Mutter oder zumindest einen Teil von ihr."  
Carl lächelte schief.  
„Wenn ich für jedes Mal, wenn ich das höre einen Dollar bekommen würde, dann hätte ich jetzt...nicht viel. Aber ich kann ihnen schwören, ich bin kein Serienkiller und meine Mutter lebt in einem netten, kleinen Häuschen in Florida."  
„Ich gehe trotzdem lieber zu Fuß. Ich hatte heute schon genug Ärger."  
„Gut, wenn sie meinen? Aber bis zur nächsten Tankstelle sind es noch 37 Km und bis zum nächsten Ort sogar nochmal so viel."  
Shego überlegte.  
Nach einigen Sekunden sagte sie: „Okay, aber nur, weil ich es eilig habe."  
Sie verstaute ihren Koffer im leichenfreien Kofferraum und setzte sich auf den Beifahrersitz.  
„Wissen sie", sagte Carl, „eigentlich bin ich es, der sich in Gefahr begibt, denn normalerweise sind es immer die Anhalter, die sich als gefährliche Psychopathen entpuppen."  
„Psychopath? Nein. Gefährlich? Ja."  
Carl grinste. Er nahm diese Bemerkung in keinster Weise ernst.  
„Warum sind sie mitten in der Nacht zu Fuß unterwegs? Hatten sie einen Unfall?"  
„Ja."  
„Sieht man. Ich weiss nicht, ob sie schon die Chance hatten, sich im Spiegel zu betrachten, aber sie sind ziemlich verdreckt und haben eine üble Schramme an der Stirn."  
„Weniger reden und mehr Autofahren."  
„Wie unhöflich."  
Carl nahm Shego ihr Verhalten nicht wirklich übel. Shego klappte den Sichtschutz runter und betrachtete sich im Spiegel. Sie sah nicht allzu schlimm aus, wenn man bedenkt, was für einen Unfall sie hinter sich hatte, aber es würde reichen, um nicht in ein Restaurant gelassen zu werden. Am schlimmsten sah die Schramme auf ihrer Stirn aus. Sie hatte nur kurz geblutet, dafür aber um so heftiger und könnte so manch zartbesaitete Person zu Tode erschrecken.

„Aufwachen, wir sind da", sagte Carl.  
Shego schreckte auf. Sie war kurz eingenickt. Mittlerweile hatten sie die erwähnte Tankstelle erreicht. Während Carl das Auto auftankte, ging Shego in den Tankstellenshop.  
„Heilige Heilige", sagte der Tankwart erschrocken, als er Shego sah. „Was ist denn mit ihnen passiert, Lady?"  
„Sieht schlimmer aus, als es ist. Haben sie ein Telefon?"„Ja, ist aber seit einigen Stunden kaputt. Mein Bruder hat draufgekotzt, und dann versucht, es mit Bier wieder zu reinigen. Hab den Trottel nach Hause geschickt, aber das Telefon ist hin."  
„Haben sie ein Funkgerät?"  
„Ja, aber da hat mein Bruder auch draufgekotzt."  
Shego rollte genervt mit den Augen.  
„Hat er auch in den Waschraum gekotzt?"  
„Nö."  
„Dann hätte ich gerne den Schlüssel dafür."  
„Gibt keinen Schlüssel. Den hat mein Bruder veschluckt. Darum kotzt er ständig. Die Tür ist aber offen. Gehen sie draussen einfach rechts um die Ecke."  
Ohne etwas zu sagen ging Shego zum Waschraum. Sie erwartete das Schlimmste, doch als sie das Licht einschaltete kam ihr der Verdacht, dass sie stärker am Kopf verletzt wurde, als sie ursprünglich dachte.  
Der Waschraum war mit den weissesten Fliesen gekachelt, die sie je gesehen hatte. Die Spiegel glänzten wie Diamanten und die goldenen Wasserhähne standen dem in nichts nach.  
Nur die Seife stank wie ausgekotzt.  
Kurze Zeit später setzte sich Shego wieder in Carls Auto, das Gesicht von überflüssigem Dreck und Blut befreit.  
„Alles klar?" fragte Carl vom Fahrersitz aus.„Ja."  
„Gut, dann anschnallen. UND KOPF RUNTER!"  
Von den vielen Dingen, die Shego im Laufe ihres Lebens gelernt hatte, war eines: Wenn jemand „Kopf runter" ruft, sollte man das sofort tun, ohne auch nur daran zu denken, nach dem „warum" zu fragen. In einer echten Krisensituation ist „Kopf runter" des öfteren der Garant für einen weiteren Tag, an dem man sich über diese Welt ärgern kann. Sollte man hingegen nur spaßeshalber zum senken des Kopfes aufgefordert werden, kann man dem Spaßvogel nachher immer noch eine reinhauen.  
Dieses „Kopf runter" war kein Spaß. Der Tankwart kam mit einer Schrotflinte bewaffnet nach draussen gerannt und schoss durchs Heckfenster. Carl trat aufs Gas und preschte mit durchdrehenden Reifen davon.  
„Verdammt, was war da los?" wollte Shego wissen.  
„Ich habe keine Ahnung, der Typ war vorhin schon so komisch. Der...äh...dachte, sie wären meine Freundin und ich hätte sie verprügelt und er wollte mir beibringen, wie man mit Frauen umgeht."  
„Indem er sowohl den Täter als auch das Opfer umbringt?"  
„Anscheinend."  
„Warum glaube ich ihnen nicht?"  
„Gute Frage."  
„Sie sind nervös."  
„Natürlich. Ein wahnsinniger Tankwart wollte mich gerade wegen nichts erschießen!"  
Shego beließ es für Erste dabei. Sie glaubte Carl aber noch immer nicht und als sie einen Blick nach hinten warf, um zu sehen ob sie verfolgt werden, wurde ihr Verdacht bestätigt.  
„Kann es sein, dass er uns vielleicht wegen der Plastiktüte mit Geld, die vorhin noch nicht auf dem Rücksitz lag, erschießen wollte?"  
„Plastiktüte mit Geld? Was für eine Plastiktüte mit Geld?"  
Shego griff sich die sehr kleine Tüte und hielt sie Carl unter die Nase.  
„Hier, diese Tüte!"  
„Ich...ääh...sehe keine Tüte? Und auch kein Geld. Ihre Hände sind leer, sie sind ja verrückt."  
Shego ließ ihre rechte Hand glühen und flüsterte Carl leise ins Ohr: „Anhalten. Sofort."  
Carl tat das, worum man ihn so nett gebeten hatte.  
„Aussteigen."  
Auch das tat Carl, ohne zu zögern.  
„Was", rief Shego in die Nacht, als sie ausstieg, „hat sie dazu getrieben, gerade jetzt eine Tankstelle zu überfallen? Und dann auch noch für so wenig Geld! In der Tüte sind vielleicht gerade mal 35 $!"  
„Genau 42,74$."  
„Und das Meiste davon in Münzen!"  
Carl senkte schuldbewusst seinen Kopf.  
„Ich weiss, das war böse und es tut mir auch leid."  
„Hören sie mit dem Mist auf. Ich bin die letzte Person auf der Welt, die irgendwem Vorträge über Anstand und Moral hält. Alles, was ich wissen will, ist, warum sie so unfassbar blöd waren?"  
„Naja, ich...habe mich auf Anhieb in sie verliebt und ich dachte, wenn ich die Tankstelle ausraube, dann hätten ich genug Geld, um mit ihnen eine gemeinsame Zukunft anzufangen."  
Shego war unbeeindruckt.  
„Sie sind ein noch mieserer Lügner, als Tankstellenräuber."  
„Okay, ich bin ein Serien-Tankstellenräuber, der in drei Bundesstaaten gesucht wird und ich habe sie auch nur mitgenommen, um sie im Notfall als Geisel zu nehmen."  
Shego verschränkte die Arme vor dem Körper und zischte einmal skeptisch durch die Vorderzähne.  
„Gut, okay", sagte Carl schließlich, „ich bin nur ein kleiner Versicherungsvertreter in der Midlife-Crisis. Ich fahre Ziellos durch die Gegend, auf der Suche nach irgendwelchen dummen Abenteuern, durch die ich mich wieder jung fühle und als wir an der Tankstelle gehalten haben, kam mir die Schnapsidee, sie auszurauben! Ich habe keine Waffe, also habe ich die alte Finger-in-Jackentasche-Nummer durchgezogen und der Tankwart hat mir geglaubt, bis er anfing, mit einer Schrotflinte herum zu ballern. Zufrieden?"  
„Nein. Aber immerhin haben sie mir die Wahrheit gesagt. Jetzt sollten wir aber schnell von hier verschwinden, bevor uns der Tankwart mit seinem klapperigen Pick Up einholt und uns abknallt."  
„Meinen sie, er macht das?"  
„Sagen wir es mal so: Da hinten kommt der Tankwart mit seinem klapperigen Pick Up und will uns abknallen."  
Carl sah nach rechts und sah ein Paar schnell näherkommender Scheinwerfer.  
„Woher wollen sie wissen, ob das wirklich..." Ein Schuss löste sich. „Okay, nichts wie weg."  
Carl wollte sich gerade hinters Steuer setzen, als Shego in zur Seite schubste.  
„Nichts da. Ich fahre."  
Widerwillig stieg der Besitzer des Autos auf der Beifahrerseite ein.  
„Anschnallen", befahl ihm Shego. „Hat der Wagen Airbags?"  
Der Tankwart schoss erneut, verfehlte aber sein Ziel. Es ist schwierig, bei voller Fahrt das Gewehr ruhig zu halten und dabei mit der anderen Hand das Lenkrad zu bedienen.  
„Nur auf der Fahrerseite", wimmerte Carl und versuchte, an etwas schönes zu denken.  
„Das reicht aus."  
Der Pick Up kam immer näher. Shego startete den Motor, wartete aber noch etwas mit dem Losfahren. Sie ließ den Tankwart immer näher kommen, bis sie meinte, dass der Moment richtig war. Sie haute regelrecht den Rückwärtsgang rein, trat aufs Gas und fuhr ihrem Gegner so frontal hinein. Der Airbag auf der Fahrerseite öffnete sich. Carl überstand es ohne größere Schäden. Der Tankwart trug die nächsten Tage eine riesige Beule auf der Stirn. Er hatte aber keine Zeit um sich jetzt darüber zu ärgern, weil er von Shego sofort aus dem Auto gezerrt wurde. Sie nahm sein Gewehr und schmiss es in die Dunkelheit.  
„Hey!" protestierte der Tankwart, doch dann holte Shego aus und...gab ihm das Geld wieder.  
„Warum tun sie das?" fragte Carl und auch der Tankwart war neugierig auf die Antwort.  
„Weil sie ein dummer Vollidiot sind, der für einen minimalen Geldbetrag mein Leben riskiert hat. Ausserdem ist er", sie zeigte auf den Tankwart, „ebenfalls ein Vollidiot, weil er wegen dem bisschen Geld einen Riesenaufstand macht. Bei ihm glaube ich aber, dass es ums Prinzip ging, habe ich recht?" Der Tankwart nickte. „Und genau deshalb gebe ich ihm sein Taschengeld wieder, damit er aufhört, Charles Bronson zu spielen."  
„Wenn sie vorhatten, ihm das Geld wiederzugeben, warum dann die ganze Nummer mit den Autos?"  
„Weil er uns bestimmt nicht zugehört hätte. Habe ich recht?"  
Der Tankwart nickte erneut.  
„Warum musste ich dann einsteigen?"  
„Weil alles ihre Schuld war! Ich baue doch nicht den zweiten Unfall innerhalb von einem Tag und verschone dabei den Mann, der an allem Schuld ist! Oh, verflucht, mein Koffer!"  
Shego versuchte den völlig verbeulten Kofferraum erst auf konventionelle Weise zu öffnen, dann riss sie mit ihren glühenden Händen ein Loch hinein. Carl stand daneben und grinste.  
„So wie es aussieht, war es wohl ein Gyrossieg für sie?"  
„Gyros?"  
„Ja, der Grieche, der eine Schlacht gewonnen, dabei aber fast sein ganzes Heer verloren hat. So wie sie ihren Koffer."  
„Ich weiss nicht, wo ich anfangen soll, sie zu korrigieren", sagte Shego und zog ihren völlig unbeschädigten Koffer durch das Loch nach draussen. „Dieser Koffer wurde für die Ewigkeit gemacht. Steigen sie ein, sie fahren wieder."  
Den Rest der Fahrt schwiegen Shego und Carl.  
Einmal wagte er es zu fragen: „"Was war da eigentlich mit ihrer Hand? Warum hat die geglüht?"  
Shego antwortete darauf nicht.


	3. Sinnlose Ereignisse

Eine Aneinanderreihung völlig sinnloser Ereignisse

Als sie den nächsten Ort, eine Kleinstadt namens „New Datteln" erreichten, setze Carl sie an einem Hotel namens „Coen's" ab und fuhr weiter. Sie hatten sich einfach nichts mehr zu sagen.  
Das „Coen's" war ein kleines, nicht gerade berauschendes, aber auch nicht ungemütlich wirkendes Hotel im 30er Jahre-Hollywood-Stil. Ein Blinder, alter Mann saß in der Lobby auf einem Schaukelstuhl. Zumindest schien er blind zu sein. Die Sonnenbrille die er trug und der weisse Stock, den er neben sich auf dem Boden liegen hatte, waren eindeutige Anzeichen dafür, doch dass er Shego hinterher pfiff, als sie an ihm vorbeiging, irritierte sie etwas.  
Hinter der Rezeption stand ein Mann mit zerzaustem Haar. Er stand einfach nur da und bewegte sich nicht.  
„Hallo?" fragte Shego, doch der Mann bewegte sich noch immer nicht.  
Sie war sich noch nichtmal sicher, ob er überhaupt atmete und fragte sich, ob es möglich wäre, im Stehen zu sterben und dabei nicht umzukippen.  
„Klingeln!" rief der vermutlich blinde Mann. „Sie müssen klingeln."  
Shego tippte den Mann an der Rezeption mit dem Zeigefinger an. Er schwankte und es sah für einen Moment so aus, als würde er jetzt einfach umkippen, doch er blieb stehen. Und vor allem reagierte er noch immer nicht.  
„Ist der echt?" fragte Shego den blinden Mann.  
„Klingeln sie!" antwortete er.  
„Warum?"  
„So sind die Regeln. Sie müssen klingeln."  
„Was für Regeln?"  
„Ich hab die Regeln nicht gemacht, genau so wenig wie Ted."  
„Und Ted ist..."  
„Die lebende Statue an der Rezeption. Er lebt nach den Regeln, wie kein Zweiter."  
Shego sah auf den Tresen. Dort standen eine Klingel und ein Schild mit der Aufschrift: „1x klingeln". Sie erwartete nicht, dass irgendetwas passieren würde, aber trotzdem betätigte sie die Klingel. Ein schriller, scheinbar endlos lang gezogener Ton erfüllte die Lobby. Ted, der Mann hinter der Rezeption, bewegte sich währenddessen noch immer nicht. Allerdings in genau dem Moment, in dem die Klingel verstummte explodierte er regelrecht aus seinem regungslosen Dasein, klatschte einmal in die Hände, machte ein Pirouette, blieb stehen, deutete mit beiden Zeigefingern auf Shego und fragte: „Was kann ich für sie tun?"  
„Äh...ich...hätte gerne ein Zimmer?"  
„Aber gerne! Einzel-, Doppel- oder Gruppenzimmer?"  
Während Ted sprach, fuchtelte er wie verrückt mit den Händen herum.  
„Ein Einzelzimmer, bitte."  
„Nur für heute Nacht, schöne, grüne Frau?"  
„Ja."  
In Shegos Augen spiegelte sich der Zweifel an die Zurechnungsfähigkeit ihres Gegenübers.  
„Das macht dann exakt 25$, zu zahlen im Voraus und ich brauche ihren Ausweis."  
Shego öffnete ihren Koffer. In einem Geheimfach befanden sich 20 unterschiedliche Ausweise und Führerscheine. Sie nahm ohne groß nachzusehen den Ersten heraus und gab ihn zusammen mit den verlangten 25$ Ted, der gerade fröhlich mit den Hüften wackelte und durch die Vorderzähne den David Bowie-Klassiker „Heroes" pfiff.  
„Alles klar", sagte er und machte einen Moonwalk zum Fotokopierer.  
Während er Shegos Ausweis kopierte, sah sie sich so genau es ging um und versuchte, die versteckte Kamera zu entdecken.  
„Für sie, schöne, grüne Frau, Zimmer Nr. 313. Wünsche eine gute Nacht."Er legte ihren Ausweis und den Zimmerschlüssel auf den Tresen und erstarrte wieder. Kopfschüttelnd ging Shego zum Aufzug und fuhr in die dritte Etage.  
Als sich die Fahrstuhltür dort öffnete, sah es zuerst aus, als ob der Flur unendlich lang wäre, doch bei genauerer Betrachtung stand nur ein Spiegel am anderen Ende. Gerade, als sie den Schlüssel in ihre Zimmertür steckte, riss jemand die Tür vom Nebenzimmer auf. Shego sprang sofort in Abwehrhaltung. Ein schwarz gekleideter Mann mit langen Haaren, der entgegen eventuell anders lautenden Vermutungen NICHT ICH war, sah Shego an und lächelte ihr zu.  
„Hey, ich weiss wer sie sind", sagte er. „Keine Angst, ich werde niemandem etwas verraten. Eine gute Nacht wünsche ich."  
Bevor Shego darauf antworten konnte, sprang er rückwärts in sein Zimmer zurück und schlug die Tür zu. Kurz darauf öffnete sich ganz am Ende des Flures eine Tür und eine Frau schrie: „Hören sie auf, mit der Tür zu knallen! Ich will meine Ruhe!"  
Der Mann aus Zimmer 312 öffnete die Tür erneut und schlug sie aus purer Bosheit dreimal hintereinander zu. Ohne ein Wort zu sagen, betrat Shego endlich ihr Zimmer. Es war ziemlich klein und die gesamte Einrichtung bestand aus einem Bett, sowie einem Nachttisch und einem Telefon. Shego hatte schon an schlimmeren Orten übernachtet, doch wenn es eines gab, was sie wirklich hasste, dann waren es Hotels, in denen sich das Badezimmer ausserhalb des Zimmers befand. So wie hier. Sie stellte ihren Koffer an die Seite und telefonierte erstmal.  
„Dr. Drakkens Geheimversteck, sie sprechen mit Handlanger Nr. 9. Wie kann ich ihnen helfen?"  
„Shego hier. Ich hatte einen kleinen Unfall und bräuchte so schnell wie möglich ein neues Auto."  
„Ich bin für die Autos nicht zuständig, ich mache hier nur den Telefondienst, tut mir leid. Und eigentlich sollte ich heute gar nicht hier sein, aber Nr. 35 hat sich die Grippe eingefangen und dann musste ich kurzfristig für ihn einspringen."  
„Kennst du Wayne?"  
„Welchen Wayne?"  
„Wayne interessiert's."  
„Nein tut mir...ah, jetzt ist der Groschen gefallen. Also für jemanden wie sie war dieser Spruch aber ganz schön platt."  
„Und wenn schon. Bekomme ich jetzt ein neues Auto?"  
„Von mir nicht, sorry. Nr. 28 ist für den Garagendienst eingeteilt."  
„Könnte ich dann Nr. 28 sprechen?"  
„Nein, der ist abgehauen. Hat sich den Wagen von Nr. 47 geliehen und ist wie der Teufel losgefahren. Nr. 47 hat so einen echten Geländewagen, wissen sie? Voll das Allround-Teil, so mit Seilwinde und...was weiss ich. Verdammt cooles Teil."  
„Erinnerst du dich noch an Wayne?"  
„Ja, tut mir leid."  
„Wo ist Nr. 28 hin?"  
„Woher soll ich das wissen? Ich sitze hier nur am Telefon, aber es laufen Wetten, ob er jemals wieder zurückkommt. Es heisst, er hat mächtig Mist gebaut und müsse sich jetzt als Lamazüchter in Peru verstecken."  
Shego knirschte mit den Zähnen und versuchte möglichst ruhig zu bleiben:. „Okay, könntest du jemandem Bescheid sagen, dass er mir ein neues Auto schicken soll?"  
„Tut mir leid, wenn ich sie wieder enttäuschen muss, aber Nr. 28 hat auch den Schlüssel für die Garage mitgenommen. Da kommt jetzt niemand mehr rein, also gibt es auch keine Autos. Ich weiss nicht, ob er den Schlüssel absichtlich mitgenommen hat, aber ich glaube, es ist im Eifer des Gefechts passiert.."  
„Verbinde mich mal mit Drakken."  
„Auch das geht nicht. Der ist gerade mit seinen Roboterfrauen auf Rachefeldzug."  
„Sag nicht, er hat sie zum laufen bekommen."  
„Doch und nach dem, was bis jetzt zu sehen war, funktionieren sie einwandfrei. Diesmal könnte er es wirklich schaffen."  
„Glaube ich nicht. Aber trommele mal ein paar Leute zusammen, die die Garagentür aufbrechen sollen."  
„Wir können die Garagentür nicht aufbrechen."  
„Und warum nicht?"  
„Wenn wir das tun, wird Shego bestimmt böse auf uns werden. So wie das letzte mal, als wir ein Loch in die Wand gesprengt haben."  
„Nein, wird sie nicht."  
„Und woher wollen sie das wissen?"  
„Bist du betrunken oder einfach nur blöd? Ich bin Shego!"  
„Hallo Shego, Handlanger Nr. 9 hier, was kann ich für sie tun?"  
Das war der Moment, in dem bei Shego alle Sicherungen durchbrannten. Sie riss die Telefonschnur aus der Wand, schleuderte das Telefon auf den Boden und schrie: „Ist denn plötzlich die ganze Welt verrückt geworden?"  
Dann fing sie sich langsam wieder. Sie atmete kurz durch, breitete die Arme aus und ließ sich rückwärts aufs Bett fallen. Dort prallte sie von der Matratze ab und landete auf dem Boden. Einige Sekunden lang blieb Shego dort liegen und starrte verzweifelt an die Decke, bis sich ein leichtes Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht abzeichnete. Aus dem Lächeln wurde ein Kichern, aus dem Kichern ein lautes Lachen, aus dem lauten Lachen ein fast schon hysterisches Lachen. So sehr hatte sie schon lange nicht mehr gelacht und für einen kurzen Moment war sie sich nicht mehr sicher, ob nicht sie vielleicht verrückt geworden war. Doch niemand lacht für immer und so fand auch dieser Lachanfall irgendwann ein Ende. Sie wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht und legte sich ins Bett. Sie war von all den Vorfällen des heutigen Tages, inklusive des Lachkrampfs, dermaßen erschöpft, dass sie keine Lust mehr hatte sich umzuziehen und auch sofort einschlief.

Dunkelheit.  
Tiefste, schwärzeste Dunkelheit.  
So dunkel, wie man es sich vorstellen muss, wenn Gott persönlich sagen würde: „So, jetzt mach ich es hier mal dunkel, aber so richtig!"  
Eine leise Stimme.  
Shegos leise Stimme.  
„Maestro?"  
Musik ertönte. Ein wirres, lautes Stück elektronischer Musik namens „Girl" von Elektrochemie LK.  
Zu den ersten, wild hämmernden Takten gingen die Lichter einer riesigen Showtreppe an und erleuchteten die Dunkelheit. Es war gut zu erkennen, dass ausserhalb der ins Endlose ragenden Treppe noch immer alles schwarz war. Im Takt der Musik ging Shego jeweils eine Stufe dieser Treppe hinab. Sie trug ein leuchtend rotes Ballkleid und dazu passende Schuhe. Am unteren Ende der Treppe warteten vier Tänzer auf sie, die im ersten Moment alle aussahen wie Ron Stoppable, im nächsten Moment aber jemand ganz anderes wurden. Menschen, die sie noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte. Als nach 47 Sekunden das schräge Synthesizer-Riff erklang, gab Shego mit ihnen eine toll choreographierte Tanznummer zum Besten.  
In dem Moment, in dem die völlig verzerrten Vocals erklingen sollten (1:20 Min), war plötzlich alles still. Die Tänzer waren verschwunden und Shego befand sich auf einem Friedhof. Sie sah sich um. Es stürmte, ein kahler Baum neben ihr warf unheimliche Schatten und ein etwas nervös aussehender junger Mann mit im Wind wehendem Haar und einem Ziegenbart stand auf einem Hügel.  
„Gleich ist es trocken! Ausserdem klingelt das Telefon!" rief er ihr zu.  
Die Musik machte da weiter, wo sie aufgehört hatte und Shego tanzte leichtfüßig über einige Gräber hinweg. Auf den Grabsteinen standen Namen wie Kim Possible, Kim Possibles Gehilfe, Haustier von Kim Possibles Gehilfen, sowie einige Namen, von denen ihr sowieso niemanden kennt und „U.K. Garage-Musik". Es machte ihr Spaß, auf deren Gräbern zu tanzen, bis aus dem Spaß bitterer Ernst wurde. Eine Knochenhand kam wie das älteste Horrorfilmklischee aus dem Boden und hielt Shego am Bein fest. Sie versuchte sich zu befreien, doch die Hand hielt sie zu fest. Dann kann noch eine andere Hand hinzu, und zog Shego zu sich runter. Immer mehr Hände kamen aus dem Boden und ließen nicht mehr los. Sie hatte nur eine Chance: Endlich aufwachen!

Als sie die Augen öffnete, fühlte sie noch immer den kalten Griff der Hände an ihren Armen und Beinen. Sie fühlte ihn allerdings zu gut. Viel zu gut. Sie versuchte aus dem Bett aufzustehen, doch sie konnte nicht. Langsam brach Shego in Panik aus und machte mit ihren Händen erstmal Licht. Sie sah an sich herab und was sie sah, gefiel ihr überhaupt nicht.  
„Wenn ich das jemandem erzähle, wird er es mir definitiv nicht glauben", sagte sie zu sich selbst.  
Die Lage, in der sie sich befand, war auch irgendwie schwer zu glauben.  
Als Shego sich aufs Bett fallen ließ, verursachte sie ohne ihr Wissen einen kleinen Riss in der sehr alten Matratze. Durch diesen Riss konnte die Spitze einer der Sprungfeder nach draussen dringen, wobei sie ihn sogar noch etwas vergrößerte. Als Shego dann ihren Tanztraum hatte, bewegte sie sich im Schlaf hin und her, was die Matratze zur Aufgabe zwang und die Sprungfedern im Inneren die Kontrolle übernehmen ließ.  
Um es kurz zu machen: Shego lag im Inneren ein Gewirrs aus alten Sprungfedern, die zwar schon einige Jahrzehnte auf dem Buckel hatten, aber noch immer kräftig genug waren um einen ausgewachsenen Menschen festzuhalten. Es wäre ein leichtes für Shego gewesen, sich daraus zu befreien, doch leider hatte sie sich derart unglücklich darin verfangen, dass ihre Hände, die ein wichtiger Teil in ihrem Fluchtplan waren, keine Möglichkeit hatten nah genug an auch nur eine Spirale heranzukommen.  
Plan B: Sie zog und zerrte und zappelte als ob es um ihr Leben ging. Leider galt auch hier das altbekannte Prinzip: „Je mehr man es versucht, desto schlimmer wird es".  
Mehr als eine halbe Stunde blieb Shego daraufhin regungslos liegen und dachte angestrengt nach. Die einzige Möglichkeit hier herauszukommen war etwas, das sie normalerweise nie machen würde. Etwas, dessen sie sich auf ewig schämen würde.  
„Hallo!" rief sie. „Kann mich jemand hören? Ich brauche Hilfe! Haaallooo!"  
„Ja genau", rief der Langhaarige aus Zimmer 312 durch die Wand. „Als ob sie Hilfe brauchen würden!"  
„Doch, ich..." Shego seufzte einmal und fuhr dann fort: „...brauche wirklich Hilfe!"  
„Und wobei?"  
„Ich, äh, stecke hier in einer Lage, die mir zu erklären völlig unmöglich ist! Könnten sie einfach in mein Zimmer kommen und mir helfen?"  
„Bin schon da", sagte eine Stimme direkt neben ihr.  
Shego quietschte erschrocken. Noch etwas, was sie normalerweise nie macht.  
„Wie sind sie hier hereingekommen?" wollte sie wissen.  
„Egal, ich bin hier, oder?"  
„Aber die Tür war verschlossen und ich habe nichts gehört."  
„Wollen sie jetzt mit mir diskutieren oder soll ich sie da heraus holen?"  
„Wie wäre es, wenn ich mit ihnen diskutiere, während sie mich hier heraus holen?"  
„Nö, aber ich rette sie trotzdem."  
„Bitte benutzen sie das R-Wort nicht."„Retten?"  
„Genau das. Ich hasse es gerettet zu werden. Ich habe es nicht nötig, gerettet zu werden."  
„Sprach die Maus im Magen der Katze. Ich hole eben Werkzeug. Nicht wegrennen."  
Als er das Zimmer so lautlos verließ, wie er es betraten hatte, beschloss Shego zwei Dinge. Einmal das Geld, das sie für das Zimmer hingelegt hatte, wieder zurückzuholen und zweitens, den Langhaarigen für diesen abgestandenen Witz kräftig in den Hintern zu treten, sobald sie wieder freikommen würde.

„Shego, richtig?" fragte der Langhaarige, als er überlegte, wo er die Kneifzange ansetzen sollte.  
„Und wer sind sie?"  
„Man kennt mich nur als den Langhaarigen."  
„Kein Name? Wohnhaft in einer billigen Absteige? Wen haben sie umgebracht?"  
Der Langhaarige setzte die Zange an einer, wie er meinte, absolut unkritischen Stelle an.  
„Meine Mutter, meinen Vater, meine Schwester, meine Nachbarn, eigentlich den gesamten Häuserblock. Dann auch noch das Pflegepersonal der Anstalt, in der ich saß."  
„Im Ernst?"  
„Nein, ich nutze es nur aus, dass sie sofort das Schlimmste von mir angenommen haben", antwortete er trocken und durchtrennte die erste Sprungfeder. „Aber das tun immer alle, keine Ahnung warum."  
„Buhuhu."  
„Ärgern sie nie den Mann mit der Zange."  
„Drohen sie nie der Frau, die den Mann mit der Zange ärgert."  
Der Langhaarige durchtrennte noch eine Feder. Diese schnellte zurück und flog in die andere Ecke des Zimmers.  
„Liebeskummer."  
„Bitte was?" fragte Shego.  
„Liebeskummer. Sie denken jetzt doch sicherlich, dass ich wegen irgendeinem Mädchen hier bin. Die traurige Geschichte einer unerfüllten Liebe. Und weil ich für den Armeedienst nicht tauglich bin, verstecke ich mich in einem miesen Hotel. So etwas haben sie doch sicherlich gedacht."  
„Eigentlich habe ich eher gehofft, dass mir die Sprungfeder nicht ins Auge fliegt, aber jetzt wo sie es sagen? Wie war ihr Name?"  
„Kein Name. Ich bin nicht wegen Liebeskummer hier, sondern nur so. Vorsicht." Er durchtrennte eine weitere Feder. „Als ich vorhin übrigens sagte, dass ich niemandem von ihnen erzählen werde, meinte ich das so."  
„Oh, ein Fan?"  
„Nein. Ich halte mich nur aus den Geschäften anderer Leute raus. Können sie ihre Füße bewegen?"  
„Nicht viel. Was meinen sie mit „nur so hier"?"  
„Interessiert sie das wirklich?"  
„Nein."  
„Aber ich bin wirklich nur so hier."  
„Ich sagte nein."  
„Hier stört mich niemand. Ich mag meine Ruhe."  
„Also N...e...i..."  
„Ich hab sie schon verstanden. Ich rede nur gerne."  
„Immerhin singen sie nicht."  
Als ob er darauf gewartet hätte, dass Shego das sagen würde, fing er an „Halleluja" von Leonard Cohen zu singen.  
„Wissen sie, Langhaariger, die Liste der Dinge, wegen denen ich ihnen in den Hintern treten werde wird immer länger."  
„Ich bin ein schneller Läufer. Apropos schnell. Das dauert so viel zu lange. Auf diese Weise sind sie morgen noch hier." Eine Kirchenuhr schlug in der Nähe des Hotels Mitternacht. „Was habe ich gesagt? Es ist schon der nächste Tag und sie liegen noch immer hier."  
„Dieser Satz wäre dann Punkt Nr. 12 auf der Liste."  
Der Langhaarige überlegte kurz. Er stand auf und ging zur Tür. Shego versuchte zu sehen, was er da machte, doch für sie sah es nur so aus, als ob er sich den Türrahmen ansehen würde. Dann ging er zurück zum Bett und sah sich auch das nochmal genau an.  
„Nur mal so aus Neugier. Wenn sie jemand mitsamt dem Bett in dem sie liegen, die Treppe hinunterwerfen würde, könnten sie es doch ziemlich unverletzt überstehen, oder? Ich meine, ich habe so einiges von ihnen in den Nachrichten gesehen und ausserdem sollen sie ja eine hervorragende Athletin sein und so."  
Shego zuckte so gut es ging mit den Schultern.  
„Lassen sie es uns herausfinden."  
Eine Dreiviertelstunde später hörte man ein lautes Geräusch aus dem Treppenhaus des Hotels. Es klang, als ob jemand ein Bett, das er zuvor aufwendig durch einen Hotelflur ziehen musste, mitsamt der darin liegenden Person die Treppe hinab geworfen hatte, woraufhin das Bett in seine Einzelteile zerbrach und dutzende Sprungfedern wie wild durch die Gegend geschleudert wurden. Ted von der Rezeption kümmerte es nicht, denn es war kein einziges Klingeln zu hören und kaputte Betten sind nicht sein Aufgabenbereich. Dem blinden Mann in der Lobby war es auch egal, denn wenn er sich jetzt auf den Weg zum Tatort machen würde, könnte er ja ohnehin nicht sehen, was passiert war. Die wenigen Anderen im Hotel schreckten zwar erst aus ihren Betten auf, legten sich aber beruhigt wieder hin, als sie keine weiteren Geräusche wie Schüsse oder Schreie hörten.  
„Alles in Ordnung" fragte der Langhaarige, als Shego aus den Überresten des Bettes kletterte.  
„Ich habe mir in die Wange gebissen, aber sonst ist alles in Ordnung. Jetzt brauche ich aber erstmal etwas Schlaf."  
„Und worauf?"  
„Mein Zimmer hat immer noch einen Boden und der hat bestimmt keine Sprungfedern. Gute Nacht."  
Shego zog ein Kissen aus dem Trümmerhaufen und begab sich in ihr Zimmer zurück.  
Die restliche Nacht hatte sie übrigens sehr gut geschlafen.


	4. Antwort auf die nie gestellte Frage

Die Antwort auf die nie gestellte Frage, warum Shego ein Pfannkuchenhaus besitzt

_A/N: Bin ich der Einzige, den es stört, dass man hier immer so kurze Kapiteltitel angeben muss?_

Shego wachte auf und etwas stimmte nicht.  
Während andere Menschen nach dem Aufwachen erst einige Zeit brauchen um sich überhaupt an ihren Namen zu erinnern, funktionierte Shegos Verstand ohne größere Verzögerung so gut wie immer. Dementsprechend dauerte es auch nicht lange, bis sie herausfand, was nicht stimmte. Es gab einen Arm zuviel. Da waren einmal ihre beiden Arme und dann noch ein behaarter, der um ihre Taille gelegt war. Ihr kam noch nichtmal für eine Sekunde in den Sinn, dass ihr dieser dritte Arm vielleicht über Nacht aus dem Rücken gewachsen sein könnte. Stattdessen griff sie sich die überschüssige, äußere Extremität und warf sie mitsamt der daran hängenden Person gegen die Wand.  
„Okay, was läuft hier falsch, du Perverser?" wollte Shego von dem Langhaarigen wissen, während sie ihn mit einer Hand am Hals kopfüber gegen die Wand drückte und mit der anderen Hand eine nonverbale, glühende Drohung aussprach.  
Der Langhaarige blinzelte mehrfach. Er hatte noch bis vor einer Sekunde geschlafen und jetzt blickte er einer wütenden Schwerkriminellen in die Augen. Das müsste wohl jeder erstmal verdauen.  
„Guten Morgen, Sonnenschein", sagte er schließlich in einem verzweifelten Anfall von Galgenhumor. „Hübsches Nachthemd."  
Sie hatte für ihre zweite Runde Schlaf diesmal die Kleidung gewechselt.  
„Falsche Antwort."  
Shego schnipste ihm mit ihrem glühenden Zeigefinger einmal ans Ohr. Dort würde er jetzt für immer eine Narbe haben.  
„Au. Verflucht, was soll das?"  
„Was in aller Welt hat dich geritten, sich in mein Zimmer zu schleichen und dich an mich zu kuscheln und weiss Gott, was sonst noch?"  
„Es könnte daran liegen, dass mir das Blut in den Kopf strömt, aber ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass es nicht so passiert ist, wie sie gerade erzählt haben."  
„Ach, und wie ist es dann passiert?"  
„Fangen wir mal damit an, dass das hier gar nicht ihr Zimmer ist."  
Tatsächlich. Rechts von Shego stand ein völlig intaktes Bett. Ausserdem besaß das Zimmer auch noch ein funktionierendes Telefon.  
„Nächste Frage. Warum bin ich dann hier?"  
„Schlafwandeln? Löcher im Raum/Zeit-Kontinuum? Zauberei? Ausserirdische wollten sie entführen, haben sie aber nach ein paar Metern verloren? Keine Ahnung wie, aber ich hatte nichts damit zu tun. Das Letzte, woran ich mich erinnere war, dass ich wegen ihrem kleinen Bettproblem plötzlich panische Angst hatte, dass mir dasselbe passiert, weshalb ich beschlossen habe, jetzt immer auf dem Boden zu schlafen. Dann habe ich von Eiscremetorten geträumt und hing plötzlich hier, auf dem Kopf, mit Atemnot und sie haben mich gefoltert. Mein schönes Ohr."  
Shego ließ den Langhaarigen los und er fiel mit dem Kopf zuerst auf den Boden. Eigentlich wollte er gar nicht aufstehen, doch als Shego ihm die Hand reichte um ihm aufzuhelfen, nahm er das Angebot trotzdem an.  
„Okay, du hast Glück gehabt", sagte sie freundlich lächelnd. „So wie es aussieht, war es wirklich nicht deine Schuld. Zumindest kann ich dir nichts nachweisen"  
Trotzdem verpasste sie ihm, kaum dass er aufgestanden war, einen gezielten Boxhieb in die Magengegend. Der Langhaarige ging keuchend einige Schritte zurück und lehnte sich gekrümmt gegen die Wand.  
„Wofür war das denn?" röchelte er.  
„Ich habe dir doch gesagt, ich werde dir in den Hintern treten. Allerdings bin ich, nachdem ich etwas darüber geschlafen habe, zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass ein kräftiger Schwinger in den Magen vielleicht sogar noch besser wäre."  
„Eine weise (hust) Entscheidung. Behaupte ich jetzt einfach mal."  
„Frühstück wäre nicht schlecht."  
„Nein danke, ich bleibe hier."  
„Hab dich auch nicht eingeladen."  
„Gebe ihnen trotzdem einen Ratschlag. Am Ende der Straße ist „Berts Pfannkuchenpalast", der ist gut. Besser als der Mist, den sie hier am Frühstücksbüffet bekommen."  
„Ich habe übrigens auch nicht nach einem Ratschlag verlangt."  
„Ich wollte ihnen nur helfen. Ich glaube nämlich nicht, dass es ein würdiger Tod für die große, böse Shego wäre, wenn sie in einem schäbigem Hotel an einer Lebensmittelvergiftung krepiert. Und das mit der Lebensmittelvergiftung war kein dummer Spruch."  
Shego seufzte. Sie seufzte, weil sie ihm glaubte und weil sie es irgendwie mochte, als „große, böse Shego" bezeichnet zu werden.  
„Okay, ich nehme das Pfannkuchenhaus. Gibt es noch etwas, das ich wissen sollte?"  
Der Langhaarige tippte sich nachdenklich mit dem Zeigefinger gegen seinen linken, vorderen Schneidezahn.  
„Wenn sie sich duschen, passen sie auf. Da lebt so ein Vieh hinter der Heizung."  
„Was für ein Vieh?"  
„Kennen sie den Film „Critters"? Nun, das Ding hinter der Heizung hat keinerlei Ähnlichkeit mit denen."  
„Wie sieht es dann aus?"  
„Auch nicht wie der Kobold aus „Katzenauge". Es ist schwer zu erklären, aber es ist ekelhaft. Muss man gesehen haben, auch wenn ich wünschte, ich hätte es nie gesehen, weil es so unglaublich hässlich ist."  
Gerade, als sie wortlos das Zimmer verlassen wollte, weil sie das dumme Gelaber nicht mehr ertragen konnte, fiel ihr etwas auf.  
„Hey, einen Moment. Woher weißt du, was im Damenwaschraum vor sich geht?"  
„Es gibt keinen Damenwaschraum. Nur einen Waschraum mit zwei Eingangstüren. Eine für Damen und eine für Herren."

Nach einer erfrischenden Dusche hinter verbarrikadierten Türen, konnte Shego den neuen Tag beginnen.  
Falls es wen interessiert: Das Ding hinter der Heizung stellte sich als Nacktmull heraus. Shego hatte diese ekelhafte Spezies sofort erkannt, hatte aber keine Lust, die Heizung heraus zu reissen und den Nager zu töten. Da hat er nochmal Glück gehabt. Und von seiner Familie, die sich in einem Loch in der Wand versteckte, wollen wir gar nicht reden.  
Wie dem auch sei, nachdem sie sich ihr Geld zurückgeholt hatte – was einfach war, da Ted keinen Widerstand leistete – machte sie sich mit ihrem Koffer auf zu „Berts Pfannkuchenpalast".  
„Sieht ja ganz nett aus. Etwas klein, für einen Palast, aber...jetzt rede ich schon mit mir selbst."  
Als sie durch die Tür ging war niemand zu sehen. Eine kleine Glocke über der Tür kündigte aber ihr Eintreten an und schon waren aus der Küche Schritte zu hören.  
Bert, der Eigentümer und Namensgeber, war ein dünner Mann mit einem ebenfalls dünnen Oberlippenbart. Als er aus der Küche heraustrat und seine Kundin erblickte, schien es fast so, als ob er jeden Moment anfangen würde, zu weinen.  
„Was habe ich Gott nur getan?" wimmerte er.  
Shego sah sich kurz um, ob noch jemand hinter ihr stehen würde, auf den sich Berts Aussage beziehen könnte und fragte, als sie sich sicher war, dass sie gemeint war: „Was glauben sie denn, ihm getan zu haben?"  
„Es muss etwas schlimmes gewesen sein, wenn er sie gerade heute zu mir schickt. Sie sind doch diese eine Frau, die immer so böse Dinge tut, oder?"  
„Ja, das kann man sagen."  
„Bitte tun sie mir nichts."  
„Ich will nur Frühstücken."  
„Das ist alles?"  
„Frühstück."  
„Sie wollen hier nichts in die Luft sprengen oder stehlen oder mich zu Tode prügeln?"  
„Das überlege ich mir noch, aber fürs Erste begnüge ich mich mit einem Frühstück. Was können sie mir empfehlen?"  
Berts Mundwinkel zuckten kurz vor Erleichterung.  
„Pfannkuchen", sagte er.  
„Was haben sie noch?"  
„Nur Pfannkuchen. Das hier ist Berts Pfannkuchenpalast, darum gibt es hier nur Pfannkuchen."  
„Naja, jeder mag doch Pfannkuchen, oder?"  
Shego setzte sich an einen Tisch in der hintersten Ecke und drehte die Glühbirne an der darüber hängenden Lampe heraus. So konnte sie den gesamten Laden überblicken, ohne sofort erkannt zu werden.  
„Zu niemandem auch nur ein Wort", zischte sie Bert zu, als er ihr eine Portion frischer Pfannkuchen brachte.  
„Ich schwöre es. Oh, verdammt, Gott hasst mich wirklich."  
Die letzte Aussage bezog sich auf zwei Biker, die ihre Harleys gerade direkt vor dem Pfannkuchenpalast parkten. Bert rannte zur Tür um Quentin und Robert, so der Name der beiden, zu begrüßen.  
„Die van Helden Brüder! Ihr seid heute aber früh da! Viel früher als sonst."  
Robert, der Größere und Ältere der beiden, schubste Bert zu Boden.  
„Schnauze, du Popel. Ich hoffe für dich, dass du trotzdem unser Geld hast."  
„Ja, natürlich habe ich es schon bereit liegen", sagte Bert und kroch zur Kasse.  
„Kümmere du dich darum, kleiner Bruder, ich muss pissen."  
Quentin grinste, wobei man seine schlechten Zähne sehr gut erkennen konnte.  
„Alles klar, Bob."  
Robert verschwand in die Küche, wo sich übrigens keine Toilette befand, während Bert ein Geldbündel auf den Tresen legte. Quentin blätterte es kurz durch und verpasste dem ohnehin schon völlig eingeschüchtertem Bert eine Ohrfeige.  
„Das kommt mir viel dünner vor als sonst. Betrügst du uns auch nicht?"  
„Das...das würde ich doch nie machen. Du kennst mich."  
„Bob wird es nachzählen, wenn er wiederkommt."  
Quentin setzte sich auf einen Barhocker am Tresen und sah sich um. Erst war er sich nicht sicher, doch bei genauerer Betrachtung, fiel ihm eine Frau in der dunklen Ecke auf.  
„Wer ist denn die?" fragte er Bert.  
„Nur ein Gast. Nur ein Gast."  
„Und du stellst mich nicht vor? Wo sind deine Manieren?"  
Als Quentin sich auf Shego zubewegte, wollte Bert eigentlich in Deckung gehen, doch aus irgendwelchen Gründen wollte er zu gerne wissen, was jetzt passieren würde.  
„Hallo schöne Frau." Quentin setzte sich auf einen Stuhl, direkt neben Shego. „Mein Name ist Quentin und das ist meine Knarre."  
Er zog eine Pistole hervor und richtete sie auf sein Gegenüber. Shego aß unbeindruckt ihre Pfannkuchen weiter.  
„Weißt du," fuhr er fort, „du hast sicher schonmal im Fernsehen gesehen, was so ein Ding anrichten kann. Du hast jetzt die Wahl. Entweder du gibst mir einen Kuss, oder meine Knarre küsst dich."  
Shego schüttete noch eine Portion Ahornsirup über ihre Pfannkuchen.  
Quentin schlug wütend mit der flachen Hand auf den Tisch und schrie: „Sag mal hörst du schlecht, du Schlampe?"  
Ohne ihn anzusehen nagelte Shego Quentins Hand mit der Gabel auf dem Tisch fest, packte ihn, noch bevor er schreien konnte, an den Haaren und schlug seinen Kopf einmal gegen die Tischplatte. Dann zog sie die Gabel wieder heraus, damit er unbehelligt den Boden küssen konnte und kickte seine Pistole von ihm weg. Der ganze Vorgang dauerte keine drei Sekunden.  
„Könnte ich eine neue Gabel bekommen? Die hier ist schmutzig", sagte Shego ruhig.  
Bert schnappte sich eine saubere Gabel und tauschte sie ihm Eiltempo gegen die alte aus. In diesem Moment kam Robert wieder aus der Küche. Er sah sofort seinen Bruder bewusstlos auf dem Boden liegen und zog seine Waffe.  
„Was ist hier passiert?"  
Shego schluckte das letzte Stückchen Pfannkuchen herunter, tupfte sich den Mund mit einer Serviette ab und antwortete: „Er ist gestolpert. Dabei ist er mit der Hand auf meiner Gabel gelandet und hat sich selbst ein Haarbüschel herausgerissen."  
Robert lächelte und steckte die Waffe wieder ein.  
„Ja, das ist mein kleiner Bruder, wie ich ihn kenne. Wo ist das Geld?"  
„H-h-hier auf dem Tresen", antwortete Bert fassungslos, dass sie mit dieser Geschichte durchgekommen war, als plötzlich eine krächzende Stimme erklang.  
„Bob, bring sie um. Das Miststück hat mir das angetan."  
„Ja, auch das ist mein Bruder, wie ich ihn kenne. Lässt sich von einem Mädchen verprügeln. Egal. Du hast fünf Sekunden, um dir bedeutungsvolle, letzte Worte zu über...was zum..."  
Der Grund, warum er den Satz nicht zu Ende bringen konnte, war ein Fuß, der ihm ganz plötzlich schneller entgegenkam, als er erwartet hatte.  
Naja. Eigentlich hatte er es überhaupt nicht erwartet.  
Kaum hatte Shego Robert mit nur einem Tritt niedergestreckt, löste sich ein Schuss hinter ihr und schlug in der Registrierkasse ein. Quentin hatte noch eine kleine Pistole in seinem Stiefel versteckt, die exakt zwei Schuss beinhaltete. Den ersten Schuss hatte er vergeudet. Doch der zweite Schuss...war sogar ein noch schlechterer als der Erste.  
Über das, was dann passierte, gehen die Erzählungen weit auseinander. Wenn man einen der van Helden Brüder fragt, streiten sie alles ab. Wenn man die Chance hat Shego zu fragen, sagt sie nur: „Kann mich nicht erinnern, muss wohl nix besonderes gewesen sein."  
Wenn man aber Bert fragt, erzählt er: „Es war unglaublich! Diese Frau sprang auf Quentin zu und schleifte ihn an seiner Nase durch den ganzen Laden, bis sie seinen Kopf gegen den Tresen, auf dem die Kasse steht, rammte. In dem Moment kam Robert aber zur Besinnung. Er hielt sie an einem Fuß fest und dann...ging alles viel zu schnell. Irgendwie wirbelten diese drei Körper durch die Gegend und...diese Shego ließ ihnen gar keine Chance. Sie war wie ein wildes Tier! Ich habe dabei ihre Augen gesehen. Ich träume heute noch davon. Keine schönen Träume, glauben sie mir."  
Fakt ist auf jeden Fall: Shego hat die beiden Brüder ganz schön übel zugerichtet. Fakt ist auch: Sie kamen nie wieder in die Nähe von Berts Pfannkuchenpalast.  
Kurz bevor sie von Shego nacheinander durch das Fenster geworfen wurden, fragte Robert Bert: „Wr us dse fu'i'e?"  
Der gebrochene Unterkiefer verhinderte eine genaue Artikulation der Frage: „Wer ist diese Furie?"  
Weder Quentin noch Robert sahen sich oft die Nachrichten an, und waren auch ansonsten ziemlich ignorant, weshalb sie noch nie etwas von Shego gehört hatten.  
Bert verstand die Frage allerdings und antwortete, völlig berauscht vom Adrenalin und der Hoffnung nie wieder etwas an die van Helden Brüder zahlen zu müssen: „Das...ist die neue Besitzerin. Lasst euch also nie wieder hier blicken."  
Dann folgte der erwähnte Wurf durch die Fensterscheibe.  
Shego klopfte sich den Staub von den Händen und ging zurück zu ihren Tisch, um den Koffer zu holen.  
„Ich wollte doch nur in Ruhe meine Pfannkuchen essen."  
„Die...äh...gehen übrigens aufs Haus", warf Bert zögernd ein.  
„Ich hätte ohnehin nichts dafür bezahlt", antwortete Shego auf dem Weg zur Tür. „Schließlich gehört mir ja der Laden."  
Während Bert sofort anfing seine kleine Notlüge über Shego, als Besitzerin des Pfannkuchenpalastes, zu bereuen und überlegte, ob sich mit Ausnahme der Person, an die er jetzt monatliche Abgaben zahlen muss, nichts an seiner Situation geändert hatte, bemerkte Shego jemanden auf der anderen Straßenseite.  
Eine junge, grau gekleidete Frau, mit zwei Zöpfen und einer Brille auf der Nase, starrte sie erst an und rannte dann weg. Irgendwo hatte sie die Frau schonmal gesehen, sie wusste nur nicht wo oder wann.


	5. Fans und Feinde

Fans und Feinde

Die Zeit drängte. Wenn Shego noch pünktlich zur Hochzeit ihrer alten Lieblingsfeindin erscheinen wollte, musste sie sich beeilen. Ein fahrbarer Untersatz wäre da sehr nützlich, nur leider war ihrer schon lange im Boden versickert.  
Jetzt hatte sie vier Möglichkeiten. Nummer 1: Sich in den nächsten Bus setzen. Dies kam aber deshalb nicht in Frage, weil sie es keine zwei Minuten zusammengepfercht zwischen quengelnden Kindern und stinkenden Rentnern aushalten würde. Nummer 2: Das nächstbeste Auto knacken und kurzschließen. Dies kam ebenfalls nicht in Frage, da ein simpler Autodiebstahl ein wirklich herber Rückschritt für jemanden wie sie wäre und nur dann tragbar ist, wenn ein wirklicher Notfall vorliegen sollte. Nummer 3: Per Anhalter fahren, doch nach der gestrigen Erfahrung im Trampen war auch das keine Alternative. Blieb noch immer Nummer 4: Zum nächsten Autohändler spazieren, sich für eine Probefahrt eintragen und einfach nie wieder zurückkommen. Zugegeben, das war so ähnlich wie Nummer 2, besaß aber etwas mehr Stil. Jeder 13jährige kann ein Auto knacken und damit abhauen.  
Als sie sich nach dem nächsten Autohändler umsah, bemerkte sie schon wieder die junge Frau von vorhin. Diesmal versuchte sie angestrengt so zu tun, als ob sie nicht bemerken würde, dass Shego sie ansah und bewunderte die künstlerische Meisterleistung eines Graffitis, welches in fast schon unleserlich dahingeschmierten, schwarzen Buchstaben verkündete: „Carsten ist voll süß!" Doch auch dieses Musterbeispiel tadelloser Kunstfertigkeit, gepaart mit Shakespearesquer Poesie verlor irgendwann seinen Reiz. Ausserdem wollte die Frau wissen, ob Shego sie immer noch ansehen würde. Sie drehte sich um, doch es fehlte jede Spur.  
„So ein Mist, wo ist sie hin?" flüsterte sie zu sich selbst.  
Diese Frage wurde schneller beantwortet, als ihr lieb war. Ohne Vorwarnung wurde sie mit einem kräftigen Ruck in eine dunkle Seitenstraße gezogen und blickte der bösesten, grünen Frau auf diesem Planeten in die Augen.  
„Nach all dem, was mir in den letzten 24 Stunden passiert ist, habe ich keine Lust mehr auf alberne Ratespielchen, deshalb werde ich dir keine Fragen stellen, trotzdem verlange ich von dir Antworten. Solltest du aber nicht das sagen, was ich hören will, betrittst du die Welt der Schmerzen. Also überlege gut, aber nicht zu lange."  
Ihr Opfer tat etwas, womit Shego nie gerechnet hätte. Sie lächelte. Es war kein verzweifeltes Lächeln, wie sie es von vielen anderen Menschen, die sie im Laufe ihres Lebens im Würgegriff gegen die Wand gedrückt hatte, kannte. Es war auch kein Lächeln das sagte: „Droh du nur, doch die Kavallerie steht schon vor deiner Tür". Es war ein ehrliches Lächeln. Ein glückliches Lächeln. Ein Lächeln das man hat, wenn man einen Blick in die Fernsehzeitung wirft und dort liest, dass endlich neue Folgen seiner Lieblingsserie laufen.  
„Okay, was gibt es zu grinsen?" fragte Shego.  
„Ich bin nur so glücklich, sie endlich zu treffen. Live. Hautnah. In Person."  
Shego ließ die Frau los und ging einen Schritt zurück. So etwas hatte ihr noch nie jemand gesagt.  
„Warum...nenne mir einen vernünftigen Grund...Mädchen, was ist los mit dir?" stammelte Shego am Rande der Sprachlosigkeit.  
„Darf ich mich vorstellen? Rosie, Rosie Burton. Vorsitzende des...ersten Shego Fanclubs."  
Während Rosie ihr eine Visitenkarte reichte, versuchte Shego sich nichts anmerken zu lassen.  
„Fanclub? Den...habe ich aber nicht autorisiert."  
„Es wäre aber nett, wenn sie es tun würden. Dann könnten wir uns als erster offizieller Shego Fanclub bezeichnen."  
„Wir? Das königliche Wir oder das mehr-als-eine-Person-Wir?"  
„Der Fanclub hat über 200 Mitglieder. Und er existiert erst seit etwas mehr als einem Jahr."  
„Aber...ihr wisst schon, dass ich die Böse bin."  
„Ja, aber darin sind sie echt gut. Sonst würde der Fanclub gar nicht existieren."  
„Wie kommt jemand auf die Idee einen Fanclub von einer Frau zu gründen, die in 11 Ländern gesucht wird?"  
„Es gibt doch auch Sammelkarten mit den Bildern berühmter Serienkiller. Sie hingegen sind jedoch etwas viel besseres als alle Kannibalen dieser Welt. Sie haben nicht nur alle Tassen im Schrank, sie sind auch sehr intelligent, eine hervorragende Kämpferin, können dieses coole Ding mit ihren Händen, die männlichen Mitglieder des Fanclubs finden sie unglaublich heiss und ausserdem schaffen sie es tatsächlich eine so, entschuldigung, ekelhafte Farbe wie grün richtig gut aussehen zu lassen. Sie sind eine Stilikone! Und ich könnte noch mehr Gründe aufzählen."  
Soviel Lob auf einmal war für Shego richtig ungewohnt. Sie versuchte sich daran zu erinnern, wann man sie das letzte Mal so sehr gelobt hatte, aber ihr fiel nichts ein.  
„Ich versuche schon seit Jahren, schon bevor ich den Fanclub gegründet habe, sie zu treffen, doch ohne Erfolg. Ich muss gestehen, ich habe sogar mal Kim Possible um Hilfe bei der Suche nach ihnen gebeten, doch ich bekam nur eine E-Mail, in der stand, dass man so etwas nicht mal im Scherz sagen sollte. Gestern morgen jedoch, ich ahnte nichts böses, hätten sie mich fast mit dem Auto überfahren!"  
Ein kurzer Flashback blitzte auf. Rosie war wirklich die Frau, die Shego kurz nach verlassen des Verstecks beinahe überfahren hatte.  
„Jetzt weiss ich wieder, woher ich dich kenne."  
„Ja, ich wohne in einem Wohnwagenpark in der Nähe und dachte, hier wäre niemand, dann ging plötzlich diese Luke auf und Zack, wäre ich fast von meinem Idol überfahren worden. Dann habe ich mich auf meinen kleinen Motorroller gesetzt und bin losgefahren. Leider macht er nur 24 Sachen die Stunde, weshalb ich erst heute Morgen hier angekommen bin. Ich wusste erst gar nicht, ob sie überhaupt in diese Richtung gefahren waren, doch ich kam auch an so eine Tankstelle und der Tankwart war ziemlich mies gelaunt und erzählte mir etwas von einer grünen Frau, die sein Auto demoliert hat und dann bin ich weitergefahren und war schon völlig verzweifelt, als dann plötzlich diese beiden Typen durch die Fensterscheibe geflogen sind und so."  
„Du redest eindeutig zu viel."  
„Tut mir leid, ich bin nur so aufgeregt. Bekomme ich ein Autogramm?"  
Eine gute Minute lang sagte niemand auch nur ein Wort. Shego wusste irgendwie nicht, was sie darauf antworten sollte. Normalerweise ist sie ja niemals um eine Antwort verlegen, doch ihr kam nie ernsthaft in den Sinn, dass sie Fans haben könnte.  
„Habe ich etwas falsches gesagt?" fragte Rosie zögernd.  
„Nein. Es ist nur...ich habe gar keine Autogrammkarten. Ich habe noch nicht mal einen Stift bei mir."  
Mit einem hilfsbereiten Lächeln zog Rosie einen Stift und ein Hochglanzfoto hervor. Das Foto zeigte Shego, wie sie gerade auf Kim Possible zusprang. Ihr Fuß befand sich dabei wirklich nur einen Hauch von Kims Gesicht entfernt.  
„Woher hast du das? Gefällt mir."  
„Ach, ich kenne da jemanden, der kennt jemanden, der ist mit jemandem verwandt, der wiederum jemanden kennt, und so weiter und so weiter und der ist Handlanger von Dr. Drakken und hat Zugang zu Überwachungsbändern und der kennt wiederum jemanden der solche Screenshots auf echtem Fotopapier anfertigt. Könnte ich eine Widmung haben?"  
„Wie war dein Name noch mal? Rosie?" Shego fing an, das Foto zu unterschreiben. „Hast du auch vor, ins Schurkengeschäft einzusteigen?"  
„Ja, doch, irgendwie. Im Moment studiere ich noch Kriminologie, aber ich lerne diverse Kampfsportarten und irgendwann hoffe ich, so gut zu werden wie sie."  
„Das wirst du nie schaffen. Hier, bitte."  
Rosie sah sich das Autogramm an und lächelte.  
Die Widmung lautete: „Für Rosie. Sollte ich dieses Autogramm bei eBay finden, werde ich dir und deiner Familie etwas schreckliches antun. Shego"  
„Keine Bange, diese Autogramm werde ich immer in ehren halten. Besuchen sie doch mal unsere Website."  
„Mal sehen. Ich muss jetzt weiter. Ich gebe es ungern zu, aber es war nett, dich kennenzulernen."  
„Gleichfalls. Kann ich sie irgendwo hin mitnehmen?"  
„Auf deinem kleinen, langsamen Motrroller? Niemals."  
„Okay. Nochmals besten Dank."  
Rosie verschwand fröhlich hüpfend aus der Seitenstraße, stieg auf ihren Motorroller und tuckerte langsam davon. Shego sah ihr hinterher.  
„Trotzdem bräuchte ich jetzt eine Mitfahrgelegenheit", seufzte sie.  
In dem Moment fuhr ein dicker Geländewagen an ihr vorbei und blieb einige Meter weiter mit quietschenden Reifen stehen. Die Fahrertür öffnete sich und Handlanger Nr. 28 stieg aus.  
„Shego! Mein Gott, sind sie es wirklich?" Er lief auf sie zu und umarmte sie, so fest er konnte. „Zum Glück geht es ihnen gut. Sie glauben gar nicht, was ich mir für Sorgen gemacht habe." In dem Moment realisiert er, was er da gerade tat und ließ Shego auf der Stelle los. „Tut mir leid. Auch das mit dem Auto. Ich bin sofort losgefahren und habe mich auf die Suche nach ihnen gemacht. Ich habe mir extra diesen Geländewagen ausgeliehen, weil er so eine riesige Rückbank hat und wenn sie schwer verletzt oder sogar...tot gewesen wären, hätte ich sie dort gut hinlegen können. Ausserdem besitzt dieser Wagen noch sonst ein paar Sachen die sehr hilfreich bei der Bergung von Unfallopfern sind. Ich bin nur leider erst ein paar Stunden in die falsche Richtung gefahren, ich wusste ja gar nicht wo sie hin wollmhmhndnf."  
Shego schnappte sich mit Daumen und Zeigefinger seine Lippen und drückte sie zu.  
„Was in aller Welt bringt plötzlich alle Menschen in meiner Umgebung dazu, ohne Unterlass zu reden? Aber gut, dass du da bist. Dann komme ich ja doch noch pünktlich."  
Sie ließ seine Lippen wieder los und ging zum Auto.

Zwei Stunden später waren sie endlich am Ziel angekommen. Eine riesige Kirche, direkt gegenüber von einem nur unwesentlich kleineren Smarty Mart.  
„Bleib nicht stehen, fahr einfach weiter" instruierte Shego Nr. 28.  
„Warum?"  
„Ich muss mich noch umziehen. Fahr noch zwei Straßen weiter und während ich in der Kirche bin, warte dort auf mich."  
„Warum so weit weg?"  
„Wegen der Scharfschützen."  
Erst wollte Nr. 28 lachen, doch dann fiel ihm ein, dass sie normalerweise nie solche Witze machte. Sarkastische Bemerkungen, ja, ununterbrochen, aber so etwas? Er parkte stumm das Auto und stieg aus, damit sich Shego auf der Rückbank umziehen konnte. Vorher machte sie ihm aber noch sehr deutlich klar, dass er, sollte er es wagen einen Blick zu riskieren, mindestens zwei Augen verlieren würde.  
Kurze Zeit später verließ Shego das Auto. Sie trug jetzt ihren Kampfanzug.  
„Ähm, so wollen sie zu einer Hochzeit?"  
„Nein. So will ich zu _dieser_ Hochzeit. Dauert nicht lange."  
„Hoffentlich. So wie es aussieht, zieht ein Sturm auf!"  
„Du hast ja keine Ahnung", flüsterte Shego und ging auf die Kirche zu.  
Gleichermaßen unheilvoll wie klischeehaft verdunkelte sich der Himmel bei jedem ihrer Schritte ein Stückchen mehr. Der Wind wurde immer stärker und die ersten Blitze zuckten am Himmel.

„Meinen sie, sie kommt?" fragte einer der Anwesenden Jessica, die ziemlich angespannt wirkende Braut.  
„Natürlich wird sie kommen. Sie kann nicht anders."  
„Hoffentlich haben sie recht. Sie wissen was auf dem Spiel steht."  
Jessica blickte vom Altar aus über die 300 Personen umfassende Hochzeitsgesellschaft. 600 Augen starrten sie an und sie wusste, dass ziemlich viele ihnen nur darauf warteten, dass sie versagen würde.  
„Die Braut ruft Amor 1", sprach sie in ihren Blumenstrauß. „Ist schon etwas zu sehen?"  
Normalerweise antworten Blumensträuße nicht, wenn man zu ihnen spricht. Dieser hier sollte es allerdings, gab aber trotzdem keinen Laut von sich.  
„Amor 1, bitte melden." Noch immer gab es keine Antwort. „Amor 2? Hallo? Amor-Team, bitte kommen."  
Die anhaltende Schweigsamkeit dieses Blumenstraußes ließ nur einen Schluss zu: „Sie ist hier. Haltet euch bereit. Vermutlich wird sie durch irgendein Fenster gesprungen kommen."  
Die Gäste sahen sich angestrengt in alle Richtungen um, bis sie plötzliches ein lautes Quietschen regelrecht dazu drängte, ihren Blick auf die sich schwerfällig öffnende Eingangstür zu richten.  
„Hat die Trauung schon angefangen?" fragte Shego, als sie langsam die Kirche betrat.  
„Ganz und gar nicht", antwortete Jessica mit einem fiesen Grinsen. „Komm doch näher, lass dich ansehen."  
„Aber gerne." Langsam schritt sie auf den Altar zu. „Du musst übrigens entschuldigen, dass ich deine Scharfschützen ausser Gefecht gesetzt habe, aber sie hätten leicht jemanden verletzen können. Das willst du doch nicht, oder?"  
„Aber wo denkst du hin?"  
Jedesmal, wenn Shego eine Sitzreihe passiert hatte, standen die dortigen Gäste auf und schnitten ihr den Rückweg ab. In der Mitte des Raumes blieb sie stehen und stemmte erwartungsvoll die Hände in die Hüften.  
„Ach Jessi, was soll das? Das ist eine Sache zwischen uns beiden."  
„Das war mal eine Sache zwischen uns beiden. Seitdem ich Special Agent des FBI bin, ist es eine Sache zwischen uns beiden und den 300 handverlesenen FBI-Agenten, die zu meiner Hochzeit gekommen sind."  
Jetzt standen auch die „Gäste" vor Shego auf.  
„Hochzeit?" fragte sie. „Ich wüsste nicht, dass hier je eine Hochzeit stattfinden sollte. Das alles war doch nur ein ziemlich plumper Trick von dir um durch die Ergreifung der meistgesuchten Frau dieses Planeten, die zufälligerweise deine alte Schulrivalin ist, die Karriereleiter hochzuklettern. Schon alleine, dass du es geschafft hast, mir eine Einladung zu schicken, war mehr als verdächtig."  
Jessica applaudierte gehässig, während alle 300 FBI-Agenten ihre Waffen auf Shego richteten.  
„Du wusstest vielleicht, dass das hier nur eine Falle ist, aber trotzdem bist du gekommen. Genau so, wie ich es vorhergesagt habe."  
Besonders lauter Donner grollte von draussen herein.  
„So wie es aussieht, hast du mich dann wohl erwischt. Gratuliere. Aber es könnte schlimmer kommen."  
„Zum Beispiel?"  
„Wenn ich mich in diesem abgrundtief scheußlichen Brautkleid sehen lassen müsste."  
„Okay Männer, sobald sie sich bewegt, erschießt ihr sie."  
„Bewegen? Meinst du etwa so?"  
Shego entflammte ihre Hände und nur kurz darauf konnte man eine sehr interessante, wenn auch unglaublich laute Klangcollage hören. Diese bestand aus 300 gleichzeitig abgefeuerten Schusswaffen, gefolgt von 300 nacheinander, innerhalb von einer Sekunde aufeinander treffenden und voneinander abprallenden Pistolenkugeln, die allesamt wieder in den Lauf zurückflogen, aus dem sie kamen, dort jeweils eine kleine Explosion verursachten und so alle FBI-Agenten zum aufschreien brachten.  
Dieses Geräusch wurde später als „W-Klang" bezeichnet. W stand für „Wir haben gerade etwas gehört, dass nicht nur die Gesetze der Physik, sondern auch die der Wahrscheinlichkeit und vielleicht sogar die der Realität gebrochen hat, deshalb lasst es uns einfach ignorieren und nie wieder auch nur ein Wort darüber verlieren."  
Shego entkam den Kugelhagel und verursachte den W-Klang durch einen einfachen, senkrechten Sprung nach oben. Als sie wieder auf dem Boden ankam, ließ sie den Agenten keine Zeit, sich von dem Schrecken und den kleineren Brandwunden an den Fingerkuppen zu erholen. Sie schnappte sich den erstbesten FBI-Mann in Reichweite, warf ihn nach hinten über die Schulter in die Menge und räumte so einen ganzen Haufen weiterer Männer aus dem Weg. Keine halbe Sekunde danach drehte sie sich wie ein Wirbelwind in der Luft und verpasste all denen, die sich nicht rechtzeitig ducken oder einen Schritt zurück gehen konnten einen Abdruck ihrer Schuhsohle im Gesicht. Kaum wieder auf dem Boden aufgekommen, schnappte sich jemand ihre langen Haare und zog sie ruckartig zu sich hin. Weder die feine, englische Art, noch eine besonders gute Idee. Sie zog einmal kräftig an seinem Arm und renkte ihm diesen aus. Dann schlug sie ihn ein paar mal mit seiner eigenen Faust, renkte seinen Arm mit einem Ruck wieder ein, lies sich zu Boden fallen und zog mit einem gezielten Rundumkick der nächsten Welle von Angreifern den Boden unter den Füßen weg.  
Kürzen wir das Ganze etwas ab. Wie zu erwarten war, ging Shego als Siegerin aus dem – zumindest nicht für sie – unfairen Kampf hervor und verursachte:  
74 ausgekugelte Schultergelenke  
146 gebrochene Finger (7 davon werden nie wieder gerade zusammenwachsen), sowie 199 verstauchte  
125 gebrochene Zehen, sowie 127 verstauchte  
29 gebrochene Handgelenke, sowie 2 verstauchte (wirklich nur so wenig!)  
34 gebrochene Arme  
12 gebrochene Beine  
25 gebrochene Unterkiefer  
212 komplett ausgeschlagene Zähne, 50 teilweise  
39 gebrochene Rippen, 74 geprellte  
2 abgetrennte Finger (Das war ein Unfall. Ein Agent wollte gerade zur Tür heraus rennen, als sie einen anderen dagegen warf und diese zuschlug. Sie konnten aber wieder angenäht werden.)  
128 gebrochene Nasen  
475 blaue Augen  
1 verdrehte Kniescheibe  
3 gequetschte Hoden  
sowie diverse kleinere Verletzungen, wie Hautabschürfungen, Blutergüsse und auch die eine oder andere Platz-, Kratz- und Schnittwunde.  
Shego hingegen musste sich nur nochmal die Haare kämmen, ansonsten ging es ihr hervorragend.  
300 auf einmal erledigt. Das war sogar für sie ein neuer Rekord. Allerdings hätten es insgesamt 301 sein sollen.  
„Deine Partys waren schon immer lahm, Jessi."  
Jessica stand noch immer am Altar. Sie versuchte sich nichts anmerken zu lassen.  
„Woher willst du das wissen? Ich habe immer nur die coolen Mädchen auf meine Partys eingeladen."  
„Stimmt, es sind aber nie welche gekommen, weil sie immer auf meinen Partys waren."  
„Ich glaube, der Worte sind genug gewechselt."  
Jessica zog einmal kräftig an ihrem Brautkleid und darunter kam ein viel praktischerer Kampfanzug zum Vorschein.  
„Das muss mit dem Ding doch schrecklich warm unter dem Kleid gewesen sein."  
„Dann sollte ich mich wohl besser abkühlen."  
Schreiend rannten Jessica und Shego aufeinander zu. Als es dann zum Zusammentreffen kam, musste Shego einen kräftigen Hieb auf die Nase einstecken. Überrascht und auch etwas benommen wich sie ein paar Schritte zurück und hielt sich die Hand vors Gesicht.  
„Verflucht", rief sie. „Mitten auf mein schönes Näschen."  
Während Shego sich etwas Blut von der Oberlippe abwischte, pfiff Jessica die allseits bekannte „Ällerbätsch" Melodie.  
„Da hast du mich wohl ein klein wenig unterschätzt, Shego. In all den Jahren, in denen wir uns nicht gesehen haben, habe ich viele, viele Kampfstile, bei vielen, vielen Großmeistern erlernt und meinen Körper so zu einer unbezwingbaren Kampfmaschine werden lassen."  
„Und trotzdem ist dein Hintern immer noch so fett wie früher."  
„Apropos Hintern. Bereit dort hineingetreten zu werden?"  
„Ein Glückstreffer und schon wirst du übermütig."  
Shego sprang auf Jessica zu, warf sie zu Boden und schlug mehrmals auf sie ein. Mit einer Rolle rückwärts konnte sich Jessica jedoch befreien und lag jetzt ihrerseits auf Shego, doch noch bevor sie ihr etwas tun konnte, vergrub Shego ihre Fingernägel derart tief in Jessicas Oberarmen, dass sie keine andere Wahl hatte, als loszulassen. Shego schickte ihr noch einen Tritt hinterher und sprang wieder auf ihre Füße. Währenddessen machte Jessica einen gewaltigen Satz über sie hinweg, landete auf ihren Händen direkt hinter ihr, schlang ihre Beine um ihren Hals, drehte sich einmal zur Seite und warf Shego so wieder auf den Boden. Jetzt lag sie mit dem Gesicht nach unten, während Jessica auf ihrem Rücken saß und Shegos Kopf zweimal gegen den Fußboden schlug. Sie versuchte es noch ein drittes mal, doch dann trat Shego sie rückwärts gegen ihren Hinterkopf.  
Als beide wieder aufstanden, mussten sie ein paar mal kräftig durchatmen.  
„Du bist gar nicht mal schlecht", musste Shego zugeben. „Ich kenne bessere, viel bessere, aber dafür, dass du du bist, bist du ziemlich gut."  
„Wenn du das schon für ziemlich gut hältst, wie findest du dann das?"  
Gerade als Jessica ihre nächste Attacke starten wollte, schlug ein Blitz durch ein offenes Kirchenfenster direkt zwischen den beiden Kontrahentinnen ein. Beide flogen in entgegengesetzte Richtungen und wurden erst durch die nächste Wand gestoppt. Von den am Boden liegenden FBI-Agenten wurde aber keiner mehr verletzt.  
„Also ich muss neidlos zugeben, dass das wirklich brillant war. So etwas kann noch nichtmal ich."  
„Ich sage es dir nur ungern, aber das war ich nicht. Was ich dir zeigen wollte, war das!"  
Jessica rannte regelrecht die Wand hinauf, in einem schier unglaublichem Tempo dort entlang, sprang so schnell von Wand zu Wand, dass selbst ein Kolibri Schwierigkeiten hätte, sie im Auge zu behalten und landete dort, wo Shego eigentlich stehen sollte. Nur leider war sie nicht mehr da.  
„Hey," rief Jessica, „wo bist du?"  
Es war nicht die Antwort, die sie erhofft hatte, aber als Shego ihr eine tiefe Kratzwunde am Rücken verpasste, war sie endlich wieder zu lokalisieren. Was dann folgte war ein blitzschnelles Schlagen/Ausweichen/Parieren gefolgt von einigen Kickbox-einlagen und dem einen oder anderen Sprung, wahlweise mit oder ohne Kick.  
„Weißt du, Jessica, ich habe keine Lust mehr."  
„Bedeutet das, du gibst auf?"  
„Nein, das bedeutet..."

Das Gewitter war abgeklungen, es hatte zu regnen aufgehört und die Sonne kam wieder raus. Handlanger Nr. 28 stieg aus dem Auto, ließ sich die ersten Sonnenstrahlen aufs Gesicht scheinen, zog sein Handy hervor und rief seine Verlobte an.  
„Hallo Schatzi, ich bin's. Wie geht es dir? Das ist schön. Ich saß gerade in einem Gewitter fest. Nein, im Auto. Oh, frag nicht, frag nicht. Ich erzähle dir alles später. Ja, heute Abend bin ich wieder bei dir. Ich freue mich schon. Und darauf freue ich mich erst recht."  
Wie aus dem Nichts tauchte Shego plötzlich neben ihm auf.  
„Bin fertig, wir fahren wieder."  
„Nein", sagte Nr. 28 ins Handy, „das war meine Chefin. Sie hatte was zu erledigen. Keine Ahnung, ich frage da nicht nach. Ich muss jetzt auflegen, sie sieht mich schon wieder so böse an. Nein, das werde ich ihr nicht sagen, so etwas hört sie nicht gerne. Glaub mir. Okay, bis später. Ich liebe dich auch. Ja, ich liebe dich auch. Ja, ich liebe dich auch. Ja, ich liebe dich auch."  
„Er liebt sie, verdammt!" rief Shego aus dem Auto.  
„Du hast es gehört, Liebling, bis dann."  
Nr. 28 steckte das Handy wieder ein und startete den Wagen.  
„Und, wie war die Hochzeit?" fragte er und versuchte dabei nicht allzu offensichtlich auf Shegos blutende Nase zu starren.  
„Langweilig. Wie alle Hochzeiten. Fahr los."  
Nr. 28 tat, wie ihm befohlen wurde. 10 Minuten später wachte Jessica wieder auf. Ihr ging es gar nicht gut und es dauerte etwas, bis sie merkte, dass sie keine Ahnung hatte, was zuletzt passiert war. Es dauerte nochmal einige Zeit, bis sie bemerkte, dass sie Kopfüber an einem Kreuz hing. Das war übrigens in keinster Weise ein Glaubensbekenntnis von Shego (zu welchem Glauben auch immer), sie dachte nur, dass es eine gute Idee wäre, Jessica irgendwo kopfüber aufzuhängen und wenn man in einer Kirche ist, gibt es doch keinen besseren Ort dafür, als ein Kreuz.

Jessica bekam später mächtigen Ärger von ihren Vorgesetzten. Nicht nur, weil sie eine unglaublich aufwendige Operation in den Sand gesetzt und das Leben von 300 guten FBI-Agenten, plus 12 Scharfschützen aufs Spiel gesetzt hatte, sondern auch weil eine offizielle Beschwerde vom Vatikan eintrudelte, da die Kirche, in der das Ganze stattfand, neu geweiht werden musste. Sie wurde in den Innendienst zurückversetzt und darf jetzt in einem dunklen, Fensterlosen Raum Akten sortieren.  
Carl fuhr, sofort nachdem er Shego im Hotel abgesetzt hatte, nach Hause zurück. Midlife Crisis hin oder her, wenn man auf der Straße damit rechnen muss, dass man von verrückten Tankwarten und grünen Frauen gejagt wird, bleibt man lieber zu Hause.  
Der Langhaarige blieb bis zu seinem Lebensende in diesem Hotel. Schließlich gehörte es ihm! Er erlebte dort noch so einiges. Mehr, als ihm lieb war, doch das sind alles andere Geschichten.  
Bert legte monatlich etwas Geld für Shego zurück, doch als sie nach vier Jahren noch immer nicht vorbeigekommen war um es abzuholen, gab er es für eine teure Kreuzfahrt aus. Währenddessen wurde er auf einer Hawaiianischen Insel von einem Giftfisch gebissen, erlitt einen allergischen Schock und kam, während der zwei Tage im Koma, im Traum auf ein noch nie dagewesenes Pfannkuchenrezept. Dieses ließ ihn und seinen Pfannkuchenpalast zum Gesprächsmittelpunkt aller Pfannkuchenliebhaber werden und aus „Berts Pfannkuchenpalast" wurde eine ganze Restaurantkette, die zwar später von „Bueno Nacho" aufgekauft wurde, Bert aber trotzdem noch einen warmen Geldregen spüren ließ.  
Die van Helden Brüder merkten während ihres Krankenhausaufenthaltes, wie sehr sie Clowns liebten und eröffneten ein Clownscollege. Das war das Ende ihrer kleinen, kriminellen Karriere.  
Rosies Shego Fanclub lief hervorragend, doch kurz nach Abschluss des Studiums löste sie ihn ohne Angabe von Gründen auf und verschwand spurlos. Nur kurz darauf betrat eine Superverbrecherin namens „Die grüne Rose" die Szene. Zuerst wurde sie von vielen nur als Shego-Kopie belächelt, doch im Laufe der Zeit schaffte sie es, aus dem Schatten ihres Vorbilds hervorzutreten und eine respektable Verbrecherkarriere hinzulegen.  
Handlanger Nr. 28 heiratete einige Monate später seine Vicky. Nur kurz darauf bekam Jack Hench Wind von der Wirkung seiner Autopolitur und bot ihm einen unanständig hohen Geldbetrag für die Formel. Nr. 28 nahm dankend an und Vicky verspielte sein ganzes Geld in nur einer Nacht. Nach der Scheidung arbeitete Nr. 28 als freiberuflicher Automechaniker für diverse Superschurken, wie z.B. Professor Dementor, Die grüne Rose oder El Dieter de la Bestia.

Bevor all dies passierte, kamen er und Shego aber wieder in Dr. Drakkens derzeitigem Versteck an.  
„Oh, wieder da?" fragte Handlanger Nr. 53, als Shego durch die Tür kam.  
„Nein", antwortete sie, „ich bin nur eine Fata Morgana, verursacht durch Sumpfgase und Wetterballons."  
„Das ist aber Schade, denn Dr. Drakken hat angerufen. Sie sollen ihn aus dem Gefängnis holen."  
„Hat er gesagt wann?"  
„Nein."  
„Dann werde ich jetzt erstmal ein entspanndes Schaumbad nehmen."

Und Shego nahm ein entspannendes Schaumbad.

Ende


End file.
